tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Eiharish Kingdom
The Eiharish Kingdom (Eiharish/Ǝháruɘç: Royaume'' Ǝháruɘ', also called '''lai Pistolet or "the Gun" for the shape of its borders) is a relatively small, but populous nation-state in the south of Western Parthalenn, centered around its capital of of Eiharu, and situated over a fertile river valley created by the River Har. It is bordered by Sayerthenn and the Crescent Blue Mountains in the east, Lobott-speakers from Abaskia Tower, Thousandtowers Territory, and the Haruirrin Republic to the north and west, and the Ymetran Wall, and haunted ruins of Laandan to the south. The Eiharish Kingdom developed as a shield for the population center at Eiharu, and thousands of fortresses and defensible castles dot the countryside, especially to the north. However, three key military fortresses did lie in the far south of the country prior to the 1st Great War, built there to guard against barbarians from the south. The most formidable of these fortresses was Vertgarde Castle, which was broke by Ut Castlebreaker early during the war, showing off the might of the Stormlyches, and causing the other two forts, Bleugarde Castle, and Rougegarde Castle to be abandoned in an act of total surrender. Eiharish leaders were widely mocked following this event, and control over the kingdom was handed over the Principality of Har following the war. The Princes of Oporos had always desired control over the two halves of the River Har, and was thusly awarded for their staunch opposition to surrender during the war. Eiharu fell to Harish control for three centuries, and finally achieved independence once again when the Harish state was destroyed by Emperor Makexes Messon of the Empire of the Sefenlands. It became a powerful kingdom in its own right thereafter, but simultaneously, Celmetes and Anasia's City were rising, and both faster than it. Celmetes conquered Eiharu, and then Anasia's City conquered Celmetes. The Eiharish Kingdom became a "semi-autonomous country" within the Anasic Empire until the Last Battle at Celmetes, and the establishment of Akaland. The east was effectively lost to the Anasic Empire, which began to slowly shrink into its heartland of Anasia's Isle. Eiharu was in a state of limbo, and had its own independent government, Anasic representatives, and even Akalander representatives. Pyre Fearrogh was born in this turbulent time, and saw how the government(s?) ignored, and hated the commoners. Starvation was commonplace, diseases were rampant, and the air became poisonous. In Eiharu itself, the air was black. The "Rapeless City" had been sacked three times since Tale of Zul, most-infamously during the Rape of Eiharu. Fearrogh sought to seize the means of production, and thus steal away the weapons of the lords who ruled over them all. When the Dragonian State came into the Eiharish Kingdom, he fought in several battles against them, including the Massacre at Château Carcannibalecasse. The Dragonian State was perhaps the most brutal ruler over Eiharu, and by the time of Kuroman Keemal's death, nearly 100,000 people were imprisoned as political enemies of state. On CC: 13/7/5,300, not a month after Keemal's death, Korntine Fras, a guardsman of Carcannibalecasse Prison, canes an unknown prisoner to death. He is sternly reprimanded, but otherwise there are no consequences for him. Within minutes of the murder, the prison courtyards are emptied by gunshots. The next morning, the courtyards are flooded by all the prisoners, who quickly steal weapons and tools from their guards. The prison is liberated, and news spreads quick. Some weakly manned prisons erupt into riots and rebellions within hours, as do several towns and villages in the countryside. Better-manned prisons begin mass executions, mostly without issue. However, one prison, l'Aise, botches the execution of a former strongman of the Panolki Brothers circus. The strongman, Etienne Bon, overpowers a cleaning crew sent in to get rid of bodies. He had not been shot at all, and had merely pretended to die. He uses a mop to kill a guard, then steals his musket. He sneaks back into the prison, and uses the musket to open a lock, freeing roughly thirty prisoners. They manage to covertly steal more weapons and tools, and within twenty minutes, before anyone has really noticed, they have freed over 100 prisoners. They begin to riot, and before the end of the night, l'Aise, the largest prison in the country, has liberated itself, and over 5,000 well-armed prisoners who were considered very dangerous, are free to aid with Pyre's Rebellion. While imprisoned, Pyre had established a system of communication using cigarettes. A spy network of sorts, as well as a source of money. Pyre travels to Carcannibalecasse from l'Aise, activating several sleeper cells along the way, and sending down spies and men to nearby rebel towns. Carcannibalecasse becomes the heart of the rebellion, Pyre quickly establishes himself as leader of the rebellion, with the most money, men, and infrastructure to aid in the endeavour. Pyre immediately takes a liking to Etienne, and enlists him as his right-hand man and warmaster. Discontent with the Dragonian State means that several groups throughout the country had been primed for a rebellion at any moment. Within a month, Pyre's men marched into Eiharu and Tygre, where there was heavy fighting. Thousands upon thousands died, but the flag of Eiharu was flown whilst the flag of Dragon was lowered and then burned. Pyre had always had red sympathies. He believed that Red Revolutionism, the political philosophy used in Red Sayerthenn, Akaland, and the Dragonian State, was at its core a good thing. He told this to Etienne, who vehemently disagreed, and threatened to expose him. Pyre arranged his death as a hero, and the red mop became a symbol of the nation. An infamous prisoner at l'Aise, Dr. Woyaume Insley, educated at Gallguild's and by the Red Alchemists' Guild, became Etienne's successor. He designed a contraption, the "Dɘcorpsier" or "de-bodier," to execute its victims painlessly, quickly, and fairly. Essentially it is a guillotine. Pyre executed the Three Red Lords of Eiharu, who had been appointed by Kuroman Keemal himself. However, he spared many Red Revolutionaries whom he perceived as being genuine and harmless in their beliefs. Thousands of soldiers were executed, however, and Kuroman's successor, Akrippar Rum, was completely unable to keep up with his better, the newly appointed "Lord Secretary of the Chambers in the Three Towers." Soon, an invasion of the Dragonian State seemed possible, and a peace was agreed to. Eiharu was once again an independent state. For about five years, the world could let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps there would be no "red tide," as so many had earlier feared. Then Fearrogh showed his true color, and declared his new state "the Red Revolutionary Republican Kingdom of Eiharu" or "Triple R,' K',' & E'." He was instantly the most powerful man in the world, and immediately began funding the Red Isles Party of the Kaathi, and Woyan Red Party of the Kinglands. Within just a few short years, these parties had successfully taken over their homelands. The Kinglands, which was renamed Dokoyo in Kinglander, and Woya in Lobott, quickly began industrializing at breakneck speed. Still Fearrogh kept a certain level of control, and as a true believer, only felt that he needed to retain this control for a few more decades to ensure the preeminence of Red Revolutionism. The Kaathi were slower to industrialize, but had a vast and readily deployable navy. Although it lost much of its power during the 4th Great War, the Eiharish Kingdom remained a Red Revolutionary Republic until the time of Huron Space and the Destruction of Earth. Category:Eight Statedoms Category:States Category:Locations Category:History